


Stay With Me

by Bookwyrm22



Category: The Unit
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, a whole lot of nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwyrm22/pseuds/Bookwyrm22
Summary: Mack misses class and you volunteer to bring him the notes after class. College AU





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for agentmalfoy24601 on tumblr!

You and Mack are both lab partners. You've had a crush on him for a while but refuse to let that get in the way of your grades. One day, he's not in class, so you offer to bring his assignments to his dorm and explain the lab to him. When you get to his room it takes him a minute two open the door. He's wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. He's flushed with a fever, and while you feel bad for him, you also slightly appreciate the fever for allowing you to see his amazing chest and abs.

"Hey I'm bringing you the assignments from lab today and figured I could explain the lab while I was here, if you're up for it," you tell him.

"I'm game for doing anything with you," he croaks.

"Oh my word, you sound miserable!" you exclaim, trying to ignore the implication behind his words. "Have you eaten anything today? Are you drinking enough water?" you ask.

"I had some toast earlier, I think. That might have been last night though," he replies. You resolutely step into his dorm room, trying to ignore the dimness of the room and how it's only the two of you.

"Ok, well, you're going to get back in bed while I heat you up some soup in the microwave," you instruct him. Wordlessly, he does as you order. You think you feel his eyes on your butt as you walk over to the microwave, but convince yourself that he's not checking you out, but is so out of it from the fever he doesn't realize what he's doing. The soup heats up quickly and you pour it into a thermos and bring it to his bed.

Awkwardly, you stand next to the bed as you hand him the thermos. He weakly pats the narrow bed, silently inviting you to sit down. You perch on the edge of the bed, unsure of how welcome you actually are on his bed. He slurps at his soup while your eyes wander around the room. It looks similar to any other dorm room on campus. Dirty clothes litter the floor, text books are haphazardly located on a desk, random posters cover the walls, not unlike your own room. Mack finishes the soup and hands you the thermos.

"Thanks. You're the best," he tells you. You rinse the thermos clean in the bathroom sink and leave it on top of the microwave. You walk back to the bed. You notice that Mack has pushed the covers off of him, giving you another look at his sculpted body. The band of his underwear peeks out over the top of his shorts. You swallow, trying to bring some moisture back into your mouth which has suddenly gone dry.

"I uhhh I guess I'll be going now," you say. "I'll bring you those notes in a day or two, once you feel better."

"But having you hear makes me feel better," Mack complains. "Stay with me for a bit, please? I'll stick Netflix on or whatever." He scoots over on the narrow bed and pats the spot right next to him. You can't help letting a small grin slip as you settle in beside him while he turns on the tv. The bed is small enough that you are pressed together from hip to thigh. Even warm from the fever, Mack still feels toned everywhere the two of you touch. Maybe him being sick was a good thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never watched The Unit, so I have no idea if I got Mack's character right, but agentmalfoy24601 was having a bad day so I wrote this up for her. Let me know what you thought, or what you think I can do to improve!


End file.
